Va voir ailleurs
by hana-chan666
Summary: Sasuke déprime un peu, il irait bien dire à Naruto d'aller voir ailleurs. sasunaru.


Salut tout le monde, bon voilà une petite, toute petite fic. A la base se devait être une songfic, mais comme je ne pouvais pas mettre les paroles, je les ai plus ou moins retranscrites dans le texte. Il s'agit donc d'un sasunaru, un peu triste, un peu mignon. Ecrite sur la base de Va Voir Ailleurs de C. Maé. Ceux ou celles qui ont le temps, allez donc chercher les paroles. J'avoue que c'est ma première songfic, style dont je ne suis pas inconditionnelle, mais auquel je suis sensible. Bonne lecture.

**Résumer** : Sasuke déprime un peu, il irait bien dire à Naruto d'aller voir ailleurs. sasunaru.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'est pas ma propriété mais celle de Masashi Kishimoto gnia gnia gnia etc...

Sasuke ne comprenait plus Naruto, il était pourtant revenu. Ils étaient pourtant ensemble, à nouveau tous les deux. Pourquoi l'avoir poursuivi toutes ces années ? Il lui avait laissé prendre sa main et le guider à Konoha. Mais pourquoi vouloir à ce point qu'il revienne ? Pour recommencer comme avant ? Uniquement pour reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée ? Sans changements ? Il ne comprenait plus, il avait pensé que Naruto voulais plus, comme lui. Naruto avait dit, tout vouloir de lui. Alors qu'en faisait il de ce tout ? Rien ?

Alors, il avait eu envie de tout laisser tomber. De lui dire de partir, de le laisser tranquille, de ne plus rien lui demander. D'aller voir ailleurs, qu'il arrête de bousculer son coeur, avec de faux espoirs. Même si la présence du blond lui était indispensable, même s'il l'aimait. Il en avait marre de souffrir comme un con, tout seul dans son coin. Par ce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être ce que voulait Naruto, de ne pas être cet ami, ce frère. Parce qu'il voulait plus, bien plus. Sentir le sourire du jeune homme le pénétrer, éclairer sa vie, qui avait toujours été si pleine de ténèbres. L'aimer comme on aime à leurs ages. Follement en oubliant tout. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas ce que son « ami », voulait. En allant voir ailleurs, il pourrait trouver la personne qui le comblerait. Qui serait son ami, son partenaire, mieux que lui. Il ne pouvait trouver que mieux.

Pourtant un jour, au détour d'un chemin, Naruto avait répondu à l'appel muet de ses yeux. Sasuke en avait été heureux, pouvoir serrer le corps de l'être aimé. Habiter ensemble, manger ensemble, se balader main dans la main. Sans rien dire, sans rien faire, juste : être. Etre là, ensemble, et c'était tout. Tout ce qui importait pour Sasuke, il ne demandait pas vraiment plus. Dormir ensemble, main dans la main, sentir son corps sous lui. Découvrir cette étrange sensation, de ne plus s'appartenir, d'être en lui. De le sentir vibrer sous ses caresses, fébriles au début, puis avides, exigeantes. Donner et recevoir, partager. Enfin il avait l'impression de ne plus être seul, d'avoir trouvé sa place.

Mais le temps passant, il eu vite une sensation de malaise, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment désiré. Qu'au final Naruto ne voulait pas vraiment de lui. Par ce qu'il ne faisait rien de plus, il était toujours le même. Pourquoi ? Et comment ? Sasuke lui avait été changé par l'amour, il avait voulut à nouveau rire. Il avait de nouveau cru en quelque chose, comment ce faisait il, que Naruto n'ait pas changé ? Cette relation ne signifiait donc rien ?

Une fois de plus, il avait eu envie de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs, de trouver la personne qu'il voulait vraiment. Mais il ne dit rien, parce qu'il savait bien, que même s'il bousculait son coeur, sans lui, il pleurerait. Et puis il voulait y croire, croire qu'il était l'homme qui comblerait ses heures.

Les nuits de Sasuke étaient blanches, pendant que lui profondément dormait. Il pensait, et souvent, il désirait ce corps à côté de lui. Par ce qu'ils ne faisaient plus grand chose. Il se sentait privé d'affection, en même temps que de sexe. Son corps réagissait pourtant souvent, expression d'un désir inassouvie. Alors il pensait, fuyant ainsi le sommeil, il pensait à eux. A cette étrange relation, lui qui déprimait dans son coin, et Naruto qui était toujours aussi exubérant. Toujours aussi Naruto, l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Et il eu encore envie de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs, de trouver l'âme sœur. Car il était presque certain, qu'il ne serai jamais l'homme qui comblerait ses heures. Même s'il allait pleurer, même s'il allait être inconsolable, même si son coeur allait se briser, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que Naruto faisait ses griffes sur son coeur. A coup de sourires et de silences. Pourtant il ne dit toujours rien, pour une raison stupide. Tellement bête, qui ne valait rien : parce qu'il y avait au fond de son coeur, l'espoir ténu, que peut être, au fond ils étaient fait pour s'aimer. Et pour lui cela valait tout l'or du monde.

Ses nuits blanches à ses côtés se poursuivirent donc, mais il continua à rêver, sans perdre pied. Le corps de Naruto, ses hanches qui sous ses yeux se balançaient. Il ne demanderait rien de plus, profitant de se qu'on lui offrait. Donnant tant et plus, n'attendant rien en échange. Pourtant même comme cela, il était malheureux, alors il lui dit. Il lui dit d'aller voir ailleurs, puisque apparemment leur relation ne lui importait pas vraiment, qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment de lui. Naruto à son grand étonnement refusa, lui pris la main et lui dit :

- Pardon, ... je t'aime.

Fin.

Bin voili voilou, c'est la fin. Si il devait y avoir une morale, c'est qu'en amour, il ne faut jamais taire ses craintes à l'être aimé. Cela fait un baille que j'avais envie d'écrire sur cette chanson. Qu'en pensez vous ? Je vous embrasse toutes et tous.


End file.
